For the Love of Two Gods
by FallenRose24
Summary: *Chapter 6 is up!* A love story between East and West KaioShin. A minion of Bibi-Dee comes to KaioShin Kai. Can this girl stop the massacre, or will East's loved ones perish in front of his eyes?
1. Her Love Revealed

I only have a little bit done, but I started at 12:30 AM 1/12/02 with a flashlight, Paper, pencil, and a big eraser. It's a love story between the East and West KaioShin I hope you like it!!!!!!  
  
                               For the Love of Two Gods  
  
Her Love, Revealed  
  
It's July 21st on KaioShin Kai, it's a peaceful, sunny day and the East KaioShin is found meditating under a waterfall.  
  
"Is it cold, short stuff?" screamed the West KaioShin.  
  
The sudden noise caused East KaioShin to lose concentration and fall into the pond. Bubbles rose from the water as East KaioShin shot out yelling and screaming.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" he screamed." I told you never to yell while I'm meditating. I can't believe you…  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of laughter.  
  
"…you…"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!"  
  
"…you…"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha that's great! Oh boy!"  
  
"Oh forget it!" East KaioShin's expression of confusion turned to anger as he stormed off.  
  
"Whoa, wait up shorty," yelled West KaioShin as she chased after her purple friend. "Sorry shorty, I…"  
  
"Stop calling me shorty!!!!! I'm taller than you!!!!!"  
  
With that he teleported away leaving West behind. West teleported also, hoping to find East. She found herself in his quarters. She heard the shower and smiled when the sound came to an end.  
  
"Finally, I can continue the torture!" she said to herself.  
  
The door opened and she spun around to see East KaioShin with a towel held on his right shoulder, wearing dark blue boxers, and having his mouth open in surprise. West KaioShin turned bright red, grabbed his light blue pants, and threw it at him. She spun around to keep from laughing when she realized they landed on his head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked while putting his pants on.  
  
"Can I turn around, sir?"  
  
"Of coarse, and stop sucking up," he said with a laugh.  
  
She turned around and blushed when she realized he wasn't wearing his shirt.  
  
"I wanted to apologize West," East spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"You, why are you sorry? I'm the one with a reason to apologize." West KaioShin stared into his beautiful black eyes. None of the other KaioShins had eyes like his, not even her past twenty to thirty boyfriends. "I'm sorry, I'll stop the teasing East."  
  
"Nonsense, I should not have yelled at you, you were only joking around," he smiled and waited for her to speak again.  
  
"But I…I…I…um," she began to grow nervous as he moved closer to her as they sat on his bed.  
  
"If braking my rules makes you happy, so be it. I just don't want you to be sad, not anymore."  
  
East KaioShin wrapped his arms around and held her tight as she began to cry. She placed her hands on his back and brought him closer to her. The two embraced in a hug as if to never let go.  
  
"I promise I'll kill Buu for what he did to your family. I will avenge them, all of them!" East spoke reassuring words into her ear.  
  
"He murdered my fiancée, everyone I knew, everyone I loved but one person."  
  
"Who?" East stared down at her with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"He…he didn't kill you," she sank her head into his chest as tears, from her sorrow blinded eyes, found their way down his silky purple skin. Still in shock with the words she had spoken, he lifted her head up and wiped her tears away.  
  
"So, that's why you tease me, because you love me!"  
  
West KaioShin wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed his soft lips. Startled by this action, East KaioShin couldn't help but deepen the kiss. They embraced in a long, sweet kiss until they heard a loud "thump" and the door swung open. Before the two gods stood the South KaioShin with a terrified look on his face.  
  
       


	2. Bibi-Dee's Careful Plan

Special note: My next chapter!!!! YEAH!!! For all you Lord of the Rings fans, I put one character in, my favorite! This is going to be my longest chapter, I think! Thank you Lyonette for your review!  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Bibi-Dee's Careful Plan  
  
" What is it?!" asked East KaioShin.  
  
" It…it's Bibi-Dee!" South KaioShin responded out of breath. " Hurry!" with that he disappeared down the stairs.  
  
East KaioShin quickly threw on his normal attire and chased after the worried god, West did the same. They both teleported to where South's ki was present.  
  
" There you two are, I've been waiting," a deep voice boomed from the shadows as it emerged.  
  
The figure was about six feet tall and had a small white Mohawk atop his pink head. He wore what seemed to be a black cat suit, white pants, and an oranges sash, the same style that East wore. He was large around the middle and was known to many as the Master KaioShin.  
  
" Sire," the two gods bowed with a hand place over their hearts.  
  
" What took you so long buddy?" South KaioShin teased the young god.  
  
East shot a glance that told South to shut-up.  
  
" Stop this child's play at once!" yelled an aggravated god. " You may be young East, but you must follow the rules, and you, South, you should know better!"  
  
" Forgive us North KaioShin," East spoke very calmly but only received a grunt from North KaioShin.  
  
" If you are finished preaching North, I will explain the reason for this gathering," Master KaioShin spoke.  
  
" He's finished sire," confirmed West.  
  
" Very well than, we are now face to face with a new enemy. It seems Bibi- Dee is back with a new creation."  
  
" Bibi-Dee?! Doesn't that guy ever give up?!" West spoke, a little annoyed.  
  
" I'm afraid not. His new creation has had devastating results. Hundreds of plantes have been reduced to ruble." Master said in a solemn voice.  
  
North KaioShin became very curios and asked, " What is it's name sire?"  
  
" The name of this creature is Majin Buu."  
  
Everyone turned around and was surprised to hear that East had answered his question.  
  
' That's odd, I never told him,' thought the Master KaioShin.  
  
" Buu, huh? So does this guy do?" West asked East KaioShin.  
  
" Buu has no feelings or conscience, he is designed as an instrument of fear and terror." East replied.  
  
Everyone stared at him; he seemed to be in some sort of trance. After have South snap his finger three times in his face, he returned to his normal self.  
  
" Oh, I...I have to go! If you'll excuse me?" Master KaioShin nodded in approval. With his answer, East raced to his quarters. Upon doing this, he ran right into a girl on the second floor, both fell on the ground.  
  
" I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," East looked up to see a girl with long brown hair. She seemed human, but she had pointed ears.  
  
" No, no, pardon me sire, I am the careless one," she smiled and walked away.  
  
" Starnge, I've never seen her before, oh well," East opened the door to his quarters and saw a man in the shadows.  
  
" Gandalf the Grey has arrived!" the figure announced.  
  
" Took you long enough old friend!" East smiled as the figure came into view.  
  
Gandalf was an old wizard with a long with beard and a wizard's cloak. His cloak and hat were a dark blackish blue, and he held a wooden staff in one hand.  
  
" This new threat worries me East," Gandalf spoke in a solemn voice.  
  
" Me, too."  
  
" I have had many visions, those of which are not pleasant," Gandalf took a step foward and his eyes gleamed, " The girl you met with running to your room may cause a new threat or enhance the other."  
  
" What?! How can a mere child pose a threat to us?"  
  
" Simple, she may be working for someone. Stay clear of her. Remember, you never met her before today, why do you think a girl like that would appear out of nowhere at a time like this? Because she's working for Bibi-Dee!"  
  
Gandalfs visions had never been wrong before, but something, something he couldn't explain, that was making him disagree.  
  
" I can read your mind as clear as you can with mine. I know it seems strange to you, but you are still very young, trust me," Gandalf pleaded.  
  
" Fine, you have never been wrong in the past and I seriously doubt you are now."  
  
" Within the next two weeks, Majin Buu with destroy nine more planets: two from the North, West, and East, and three form the South," Gandalf turned around to face the window, " I leave you now, fore I have questions that need answering and I have thoughts that must me be thought out thoroughly," and with that he disappeared.  
  
A gong rang and East raced down the stairs for dinner. In a room near the stairs the girl East had met earlier was conversing with an unknown figure.  
  
" Remember Lyieta (Lie-e-ta, the e is long.), you have a mission here. Don't fail me, they must never know about our plan. To be safe, kill that old wizard, I believe his name is Gandalf, he knows far too much of our Majin Buu.. When that day comes, the KaioShin's won't know what hit them! Ahahahahahahaha!!!!" the figure in her crystal ball laughed.  
  
" I won't fail, Master Bibi-Dee." 


	3. Love Trap

Chapter 3  
  
Love Trap  
  
As Lyieta made her way down the stairs, she began to think of some way to take complete control over the gods here.  
  
" If I can get the young one under my spell, he'll love me and end up betraying his friends!"  
  
Down in the dinning room, the gods sat down for their feast. It was usually a time of laughter and gossip from the West KaioShin, but today. Today it was quiet.  
  
" Tell me East, how did you know of Majin Buu?" Master KaioShin broke the silence.  
  
" Shoot! I saw this one coming! Why did I have to be so stupid and saw all of that?!" East yelled at himself for being so foolish. " I...um...well...you see, I heard some uh...people talking about a vile creature and I heard the name Majin Buu."  
  
All of the KaioShins gave him a strange look.  
  
" Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!" East screamed in his head. " They don't believe..."  
  
" Well, that sounds reasonable," reassured the Master KaioShin.  
  
After dinner, East ran to his quarters once more.  
  
" Now's my chance!" an evil voice sounded in the distance.  
  
When inside his room, East jumped on his bed to ponder the days events. When he rose a bit a gnarled, black hand grabbed him around the mouth and another hand punched him hard in the stomach.  
  
" Time to die!" the creature held a dagger and thrust it downward. "Die!"  
  
Running out of ideas, East jerked his head to the right, and the dagger just missed him. He concentrated his energy at released a flash of blue energy from his eyes, (my favorite attack!) sending the creature smashing into the wall.  
  
" Wretched god!" the creature charged at the young god and pinned him up against the wall. The creature pressed its dagger against his neck. " I'll enjoy the taste of godly blood."  
  
A second before the dagger was pressed into his skin, a large blast collided with the demon. The creature disintegrated and East fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
" Foolish boy, he should know better. Perhaps this will be more interesting than I thought," Lyieta's voice filled the room. She kneeled down a grabbed the dagger. " All too easy."  
  
Lyieta stopped herself from killing him, " What's wrong with you? Your enemy is right there, he's unconscious! Kill him!" Lyieta's mind screamed. She didn't give in; instead she poured a black fluid into his mouth. " That out to hold him!"  
  
When she looked at his face, she could stop staring at him. She shook her head trying to rid these thoughts from her mind. It was no use; she kneeled down and placed her lips on his. Having absolutely the worst timing, East awoke and pushed her aside.  
  
" What in Kami's name were you doing?!"  
  
" I'm sorry sire, I..." Lyieta was out of ideas.  
  
" Get out, get out of here!" East KaioShin said softly not daring to look at her.  
  
" But sir..."  
  
" GET OUT!"  
  
Lyieta ran from the room with tears in her eyes. East KaioShin knew that Lyieta was now in love with him, he didn't like that. As dark purple blood slid from his mouth, his swung open.  
  
" Gandalf!" East said in surprise.  
  
" What happened here?"  
  
" A demon attacked me and the one that killed it...was that girl..."  
  
" Ah yes, the one called Lyieta."  
  
" How...how did you know her name?" East found it strange that Gandalf had known and never told him.  
  
" I have my ways. Did I not say she would be trouble?"  
  
" Don't rub it in!"  
  
" Well, I have gathered much information."  
  
" Tell me!" East became very anxious.  
  
" Majin Buu will continue to follow my original prediction. The girl, the girl is all that worries me."  
  
" Why the girl?"  
  
" I can see dark clouds looming over your love for the West KaioShin. The one behind is..."  
  
' BANG'  
  
The sound echoed throughout the room as an arrow shot Gandalf in the back.  
  
" Gandalf!!" East cried as his friend collapsed on the ground, " Nooooo!" 


	4. Eternal Farewell

Chapter 4  
  
Eternal Farewell  
  
Gandalf lay lifeless on the ground as East KaioShin shook him with hope that he was alive.  
  
" Let me help sire," East turned to see Lyieta standing before him.  
  
" You..." Lyieta placed two fingers over his lips and used to other to form a blast.  
  
" What in Kami's name do you think you're doing?!"  
  
" I'm putting the old fool out of his misery!" Lyieta's had suddenly bent backward behind her back. " What the hell?!"  
  
A tall man with white hair and pink skin stood before the East Kaioshin.  
  
" Kibito!" East shouted when he saw his old sparring partner. Lyieta burned with anger at the sight of the man who had intervened.  
  
" Put me down!" Lyieta twisted her body and escaped.  
  
" Master East, what a pleasure it is to see you again," Kibito bowed, " So, you have taken an aggressive wife?"  
  
Kibito pick Gandalf up off the ground.  
  
" Me?! No way, I've never met her before today."  
  
Lyieta glared at the god. Memories, that were unclear to him flashed in his mind.  
  
" No, I love her with all my heart," East spoke in a monotone.  
  
" Don't be a fool, you love the West Kaioshin! Don't let her fool you!" Gandalf spoke in a raspy voice.  
  
With a simple thrust of his hand, Gandalf was thrown off into the distance.  
  
" Old fool, how dare he saw such things. He deserves to die!" East laughed with an evil smile. " Come, let us take our leave."  
  
East KaioShin left with Lyeita at his side. Kibito stood speechless trying to comprehend all of the events that just took place.  
  
" I understand, he is under Lyieta's control. If you cannot find yourself in your soul my friend, than I bid you an eternal farewell." Kibito teleported into the distance.  
  
" East!" a voice sounded in the distance.  
  
West KaioShin came running. She jumped at hime knocking both of them on the ground.  
  
" Found you!" She grabbed his vest and kissed him.  
  
East closed his eyes tightly as visions of his love for this god flooded him mind.  
  
" I love you," East whispered while holding her in his arms.  
  
Lyieta stormed off to her room and slammed to door shut.  
  
" MASTER!!!!!"  
  
" What, what?! Do you have to scream so loud Lyieta?!" Bibi-dee's voice filled the room.  
  
" I can't control him!"  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" KaioShin, East Kaioshin!!!!!" Lyieta screamed. " His love is too strong! West KaioShin ruins everything!!!!"  
  
" If it's West KaioShin that bothers you, kill her!" Bibi-Dee's voice disappeared.  
  
" Can I really do that? Can I kill the one he loves?"  
  
Lyieta walked out of her room only to run into Kibito.  
  
" That's the third time I've done that in one day, god!!!!" Lyieta thought.  
  
Kibito grunted as he walked past her.  
  
" Boy, I sure made a mess of things" she thought to herself.  
  
Lyieta looked out the window to see East and West KaioShin walking in the courtyard.  
  
" They look so happy," Lyieta thought a loud, " I can't do that to them, I can't, I won't!"  
  
" Won't do what?" Lyieta spun around to see Kibito before her. 


	5. Identities Revealed

Special Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I lost my written draft and had been searching for it the entire time! I found it though! Thanks for being patient! Please keep in mind that Kibito is a lot younger in my story, he doesn't look as old as he does in the show! He looks a little older than Kibishin (Kaiobit)!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1 Identities Revealed  
  
" Oh no, how could I have been so stupid? How could I have let myself say those things out loud?" Lyieta screamed in her mind. " Stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
" You're not stupid," Kibito managed to form a smile, one Lyieta didn't like.  
  
" You...you...you," Lyieta stuttered.  
  
" Come with me!" Kibito ordered before she could finish.  
  
" Harrumph, why should I?" Lyieta crossed her arms and tried to act tough.  
  
" Well, if you don't, I'll tell Lord KaioShin what you were thinking!" Kibito started to raise his voice.  
  
" ACK! Okay, I'll go, just don't tell anybody!" Lyieta begged.  
  
" You are in no position to be asking me for anything!" Kibito scolded.  
  
" Never hurts to try!" Lyieta let a slight laugh escape her.  
  
Kibito lead Lyieta to the Grand Dinning Room.  
  
" Sit, I will bring you a drink," Kibito began to walk away.  
  
" You know, you wouldn't so kind to me if you knew who I really was!" she boasted.  
  
" Oh really, then who are you?" Kibito sat down with a smile and slight laugh.  
  
" You'll literally kill me if I told you I was working for Bibi-Dee! CRAP!!!!!!" Lyieta screamed after she realized what she had just blurted out. " I...I take it back, all of it! Oh man!"  
  
Lyieta could hear the sound of laughter coming from the man in front of her.  
  
" HEY, IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
" Sure, you may work for Bibi-Dee, but not truly," Kibito stopped his laughter and walked to the window.  
  
Lyieta stood up and joined him.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I mean, in the beginning you obeyed every command, you wanted to. Now you don't, ever since you fell in love with a KaioShin, you can't bring yourself to hurt him. All of your commands have been about the KaioShins, haven't they?"  
  
Lyieta didn't answer him; all she did was lower her head in guilt.  
  
" I see, so I am right, you don't want to hurt the man you love. Even if it is not he who loves you, but another."  
  
" Another?" Lyieta raised her head only to see no one before her.  
  
Lyieta sighed and walked out of the room. When she turned the corner, she smashed right into East KaioShin.  
  
" Twice in one day!" the KaioShin laughed while reaching his hand out to lift her up.  
  
Before East could help her, he found himself back on the floor. West had come running and jumped on his back causing him to fall back on the floor.  
  
" Well that was uncalled for!" East yelled at the girl who jumped on him.  
  
" Ha, ha! Not my fault you can't hold my weight!"  
  
East grunted as West pushed herself off him. He then got himself off the ground and looked at Lyieta.  
  
" Don't mind her, she's a little hyper today!" East KaioShin said with a laugh.  
  
" Master East, I need to speak with you," Lyieta signaled for him to follow her.  
  
" What is it Lyieta?"  
  
" Gandalf was here fell when you shot an attack at him," Lyieta pointed to the bloodstained grass.  
  
" Excuse me?" East said, a little confused. " I did what?"  
  
" You probably don't remember, seeing how you were under my spell and all."  
  
" Spell? Who are you?" the KaioShin asked while backing away.  
  
" I am Lyieta, Master Servant of Bibi-Dee!" 


	6. The Past of a Slave

Chapter 6  
  
The Past of a Slave  
  
" What?! Master Servant?!" East yelled in shock. " I know, you put me under a spell, didn't you?! You wanted to turn everyone against me!"  
  
" No, sire, let me explain! I don't want to work for him anymore, you have to believe me!"  
  
" Then why were you?" East asked, full of curiosity.  
  
" It wasn't really my choice, I was forced into it when I was very young."  
  
" Do you mind telling me what happened?" East KaioShin sat on a bench.  
  
" Well, I grew up on the planet Xiorenex 7. I loved it there, sire, it was so peaceful. My family was very poor and had no choice but to sell me to the emperor, Kaiotu. Emperor Kaiotu was a young, handsome ruler. He was very tolerant of those on his planet. He and I feel in love and married a year later. We had three children, teo boys and one girl. I named the oldest son Wang, the second son Ching, and my daughter O-lan. I loved them so much.  
  
" It seems you had a very happy life, what happened?" KaioShin asked sadly.  
  
" I was happy, until three years had passed. That day three years later was horrible. Bibi-Dee came to my planet in search of slaves. He ravaged villages, killed innocent civilians, and destroyed sacred buildings. Bib- Dee wanted revenge on Kaiotu, since the emperor banished him to a galaxy far away. The demon wizard killed my sons and was about to kill both O-lan and myself when Kaiotu intervened. I fled, leaving Kaiotu alone with the wizard."  
  
" Damn that wizard, he seems to take pleasure in seeing others cry," East yelled.  
  
" Yes, very much. When I returned to the palace, I came only to witness Kaiotu's death. The moment I walked to the battle arena, Bibi-Dee slit Kaiotu's throat. I ran from the demon, crying for the loss of my beloved. I found my self on a balcony, cornered. Bib-Dee grabbed O-lan and threatened to drop her if I didn't work for him. I knew if I said no he would drop her and let her hit the ground, hundreds of feet below. I agreed, but he let go of O-lan anyway. As she spiraled down to her death, I was taken to Bibi- Dee's ship, my new home."  
  
A/N: I know this was short! Sorry about that! I know I haven't updated in a while, I lost my written copy, for the second time, and just found it! See ya! 


End file.
